Session 9
Session 9 Sunday, December 4, 2016 1:35 PM "Saba" and another serpent folk instigated a fight in the streets with ventriloquism. Saba: 25 HP: -4, SR: 17 Noah: 16 Blue: 12 HP: 67, no SR Dylan: 8 Tori: 8 They killed Saba but her buddy the Blue Guard faked them out and pretended to be human. The inquisitor, Elder Ninhurs, cast detect evil, detect demon and detect devil on the body. Noah found Saba's body and determined she had been killed 1-5 days ago. Tori calmed everyone down and organized a feast to celebrate defeating an enemy and also to get everyone together. They devised a cypher based on the well-known saga, Brylee the Barrel Drinker. Using this the selected code words for themselves, the elders and some selected warriors. They enlisted the help of Nanna and Elder Ninhurs. Nanna enlisted Ninsil and Etum and they acted as perimeter guards who searched the village during the feast to make sure everyone attends. Augie was sat at the central table to meet anyone that was detected to be evil. He then shook their hands to try and perceive scales. "Melu", "Durosi" and two more serpent folk came in as a group and knifed Elder Ninhurs when she went in for a handshake. Firecrotch: 27, HP: 82 SR: 18 Pig: 25 HP: -10 Monk: 23 HP: -5 SR: 17 Spear: 21 HP: -14 Blue: 17, HP: -10 Rogue: 16 HP: 16 SR: 17 Tori: 13 Dylan: 12 Noah: 9 "Elder Shursil" cast invisibility and got away. They ran to help Nanna, Ninsil and Etum who were fighting some enforcers and infiltrators. Cobra Archer: 24 HP: -5 AC: 21 Medusa Archer: 23 HP: -6 AC: 21 Blue Cloak: 20 HP: -16 SR: 17 AC: 27 Green Club: 19 HP: -4 AC: 27 Noah: 17 Dylan: 9 Green Shield: 7 HP: 73 SR: 17 AC: 27 Tori: 7 Ziggy fell, and they had to get aid from Elders Ugutum and Enmebar, but they did defeat the serpent folk. (Nanna, Ninsil and Etum also died.) #Melu: Male Half-orc Rogue, N. Str 11, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 8. Melu has blonde hair and blue eyes, and prominent ears. He wears leather armor and wields a rapier and sap. MINI: Orc Archer #Saba: Female Half-orc Warrior (soldier), NE. Str 12, Dex 6, Con 7, Int 15, Wis 8, Cha 11. Saba is rough in appearance, with gray hair and soft gray eyes. She wears scale mail and wields a heavy flail. MINI: Half Orc Fighter #Durosi: Male Half-orc Commoner (merchant), N. Str 10, Dex 11, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 6. Durosi has copper hair and large brown eyes. He wears travel-stained clothing and a wooden holy symbol. Durosi is fascinated by necromancy and the undead. MINI: Half Orc Monk #Ninla: Female Half-orc Barbarian, NG. Str 17, Dex 6, Con 13, Int 6, Wis 7, Cha 6. Ninla is tall, with auburn hair and bright green eyes. She wears scale mail and wields a battleaxe and light wooden shield. Ninla is thrifty and capable. #Elder Xisi: Male Half-orc Expert (master craftsman), N. Str 9, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 9, Cha 12. Xisi is short and heavyset, with cropped copper hair and brown eyes. He wears fine clothing and numerous rings. Xisi has an animal companion, a red fox named Annalar. MINI: Cleric of Kord Sigrún MINI: Tits McGee #Gilgalu: Male Half-orc Warrior (mercenary), NE. Str 12, Dex 10, Con 13, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 9. Gilgalu has an angular face, with long gray hair and narrow hazel eyes. He wears hide armor and wields a greatsword. #Melanna: Male Half-orc Barbarian, N. Str 15, Dex 8, Con 14, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 9. Melanna is short and heavyset, with silver hair and green eyes. He wears scale mail and wields a longsword and light hammer. Melanna is haunted by the memories of a past life. #Ninsil: Female Human Fighter, NG. Str 13, Dex 12, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 12. Ninsil has brown hair and gray eyes, and an unusual scar on her arm. She wears full plate armor and wields a trident. Ninsil has an animal companion, a ginger dog named Enkigar. MINI: Brass Samurai #Etum: Female Human Rogue, N. Str 7, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 11, Wis 12, Cha 12. Etum has long red hair and gray eyes. She wears leather armor and wields a short sword and spiked gauntlet. Etum has an animal companion, a sable ferret named Ninsag. MINI: Doomguard (dagger girl) #Elder Ninhurs: Female Human Inquisitor, N. Str 13, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 10. Ninhurs has a round face, with thick gray hair and narrow hazel eyes. She wears scale mail and wields a club and hand crossbow. Ninhurs seeks the meaning of a strange prophecy. MINI: High Inquisitor #Elder Shursil: Female Human Aristocrat, NG. Str 9, Dex 8, Con 6, Int 8, Wis 7, Cha 11. Shursil has short black hair and bright amber eyes. She wears fine raiment and numerous rings. Shursil is haunted by the memories of a past life. MINI: Cleric of Sune #Elder Enmebar: Male Human Witch, N. Str 11, Dex 9, Con 9, Int 16, Wis 7, Cha 14. Enmebar has short gray hair and amber eyes, and small ears. He wears white robes and wields a heavy mace and light crossbow. Enmebar suffers a severe allergy to dragons. MINI: Raistlin #Elder Esamesh: Male Human Aristocrat, LN. Str 9, Dex 9, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 9, Cha 14. Esamesh is willowy, with gray hair and dark green eyes. He wears fine raiment and jewelry. MINI: Drunk #Elder Ugutum: Male Human Druid, LN. Str 9, Dex 8, Con 9, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 12. Ugutum is pleasant in appearance, with matted red hair and amber eyes. He wears hide armor and wields a club and sickle. Ugutum has an animal companion, a dire rat named Ebannar. MINI: Blue Wizard #Nanna: Female Human Warrior (mercenary), N. Str 11, Dex 8, Con 15, Int 9, Wis 6, Cha 11. Nanna has tangled gray hair and dark gray eyes, and a sharp nose. She wears scale mail and wields a battleaxe. Nanna is searching for the legendary elven kingdom of Enelion. MINI: Female Monk #Ninsun: Female Human Barbarian, CN. Str 12, Dex 8, Con 9, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 5. Ninsun has copper hair and green eyes. She wears scale mail and wields a longsword. Ninsun is searching for her missing son. #Ziusina: Male Human Fighter, N. Str 17, Dex 8, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 5. Ziusina has brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears full plate armor and wields a trident and sap. MINI: Warduke